1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly capable of reducing a bezel size and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel displaying an image by using optical characteristics of a liquid crystal layer, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly includes a light source generating light, a light guiding plate upwardly guiding the light from the light source, an optical sheet disposed over the light guiding plate to improve optical characteristics of the light exiting the light guiding plate, and a receiving container receiving the light source, the light guiding plate and the optical sheet.
A light emitting diode (LED) acts as the light source to reduce the size of the backlight assembly. The LED is mounted on a driving board to generate light. Instead of one LED, a plurality of LEDs may be packaged to be mounted on the driving board.
The driving board having the LED package is disposed adjacent to a side surface of the light guiding plate. Since the LED package has a predetermined volume, the driving board is disposed substantially perpendicular to the side surface of the light guiding plate.
However, when the driving board is disposed substantially perpendicular to the side surface of the light guiding plate, a bezel of the LCD device has an increased size due to a width of the driving board. Since a plurality of wirings is formed on the driving board to provide a power source to the LED package, when the wirings are complicated, the width of the driving board increases, thereby increasing the bezel size of the LCD device.